Fall For You
by That Lovely Smile
Summary: The hardest thing ever to loose, even harder than loosing that person, is having them lose every single bit and piece of memory they had about you. - Natsume Hyuuga


**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy does not belong to me.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core"  
_**Fall For You**_by **Secondhand Serenade**

#5 from 'Song from the Heart Series' !

**:Dedicated to:**  
**Kawaiineko139**

Thank you for giving me a request for a fanfic! You're the first ever actually haha. [You people should follow her example LoL] Thanks again and enjoy the story!

* * *

_The hardest thing ever to loose, even harder than loosing that person, is having them lose every single bit and piece of memory they had about you.._ – Natsume Hyuuga

* * *

"Mikan please! Please wake up!" Natsume shouted in the hospital room. Tears were falling from his face. He showed so much expression it was intoxicating. He didn't care though, "Mikan please wake up! Wake up!"

Everyone left the two in the room because they had a feeling Natsume would have an outbreak of emotions. "Mikan! Wake up! I haven't even confessed yet!" Natsume was crying so much as he tried to make Mikan wake up from her slumber. He cried and cried so much his face turned red. He didn't want to lose her. Even if the doctors said that she would wake up soon, he couldn't take seeing her on the hospital bed whiter than the bed sheets. She had gotten into a car accident and was still unconscious.

Natsume was still crying as he squeezed Mikan's hand. Mikan's eyes began to open but Natsume's eyes were filled with tears he didn't even notice. Mikan looked at him and she put her free hand on his cheek. Natsume noticed the warmth on his face and opened his eyes. His eyes were wide with relief that she had finally woke up.

He hugged her quickly, "Mikan! I thought I had lost you." He told her, relieved as he could be that his childhood friend, first love, and only love was finally awake. Even if they have always fought and teased each other a lot, Natsume has grown to love his idiotic friend. She was the only one that could get him to actually show his emotions, only when they were the only ones to see though. Not to mention that he was adopted into Mikan's family when they were still babies. Natsume was Mikan's adoptive brother, but neither have ever treated each other like siblings, but something much more. Their mother, Yuka Sakura, never did mind though since she loved them both.

Mikan did not hugged back as she looked at him as he embraced her as tight as he possibly could. Her eyes were wide with curiosity. She felt like a cat being first born in the world. But that wasn't the only reason, "Who are you?"

Natsume's smile disappeared. His embrace loosened. He let her go and stood up. He looked at her and their gaze locked. Mikan showed nothing in her eyes and just stared at him. "Who am I?" she asked Natsume as well, "Where am I?" she looked around the hospital room and took note of nothing.

Natsume took a step back. He couldn't believe it. His beloved best friend; wasn't fine at all. He ran out of the room and ran towards the doctors and other people in the waiting room waiting for Mikan to wake up. They all rushed to her room and saw her trying to stand up. She was wobbly and didn't have balance. She was about to fall but Natsume caught her in time. He hugged her, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from your accident," he whispered in her ear. She just looked at him with that questionable expression.

The doctors examined her head. "I'm sorry Sakura-san, but your daughter," Natsume stood beside Mikan's mother as they both waited for the doctor's response, "your daughter has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything at all." Mikan's mother covered her mouth in shock and tears fell from her eyes, "To put it simpler, she is like a newborn. She has no clue of what's going on in the world around her, she doesn't remember anything at all. Not even that the accident occurred. We should be glad that she can talk at all." Mikan's mother was now crying.

Everyday, Natsume went to the hospital to see how Mikan was doing. He'd usually bring some of her friends, and one by one, she'd remember them a little bit. But as for Natsume, he's there everyday, but she would never remember anything about the two of them and it hurt Natsume very much.

Mikan has been aloof and was interested in everything. She has been out of the hospital for about three days now, but she still has curiosity for everthing! When she went home, she looked around and saw a cup and put it on her head. "Is this something you put on your head and dance with?" she asked Natsume and Ms. Sakura. Natsume was laughing a bit as she did this weird dancing thing with the cup on her head. No one saw him laughing though, except Mikan.

She looked at him and she felt her face turning red. She didn't know that it was happening to her though. She was just wondering what the feeling on her cheeks were. After a while, Mikan finally got to go back to school. She was slowly beginning to understand things again and started to remember many things. She remembered about most of her friends at school when she got there. She'd remember what each of her emotions were. She remembered about Hotaru and ran up to her to give her a hug, it was a habit that she didn't even know was happening until she was shot with the baka gun.

Natsume acted like her bodyguard everywhere she went, but she was very oblivious to that fact. She'd talk to him at times, but not as much as she used to. She only asks him things to know things but nothing much more. And every time, Natsume would somehow hope that she'd suddenly remembered him like everyone else, but once he knows its not for that reason that she is talking to him; he feels like a steak has been stabbed onto his heart.

After two weeks in school, Mikan pretty much remembered everything and everyone. Except one.

When they got to class, their teacher announced a field trip to a beach. The Ishikari-kama Beach in Hokkaido to be exact. Mikan was one of the people to get really excited. Natsume just enjoyed seeing his friend back to normal, well almost completely. He sighed at the thought.

"Okay class, we will be there for about five days and four nights," he passed out some flyers and things for our parents to sign, "all I need is your parents signature for permission to let you go and just put it here before class," he pointed to a small bin on the top of his table, "but, remember that the last day for this is three days from now. After that, we will be boarding a bus to bring us there."

After his announcement, class began. Like usual, Mikan and Natsume passed notes. Mikan passed the first one today.

_Natsume, are you excited for the trip?_

_Whatever stupid, this is just another boring trip._

_Natsume your so pessimistic!_

_You're so optimistic._

She pouted at him and wrote a note again. She looked at him intensely before writing though to see if he was angry or not.

_Have you ever wondered why I can't remember anything about you when I remembered everyone else and not to mention you were my adoptive brother and also my closest friend?_

At first, she hesitated to give him the note, but when he looked at her, she turned pink and covered her blush with her bangs. She slowly gave the note to Natsume making sure that he didn't see her blush.

At first, Natsume read the note in boredom but after reading it thoroughly, his eyes widened a bit but soon began to write back.

_I know one day, you will remember me, but for now. Let's just try to bring back what we used to have._

_What did we used to do anyways Natsume?_

_Meet me after school at the Sakura tree, and we'll start there okay?_

_Okie dokie._

She smiled at him while he just kept his emotionless face on, but inside, he was smiling bigger than her smile.

After the last bell, Natsume went to the Sakura tree and just waited for Mikan there. He waited for about five minutes until he saw a brunette walking up to the Sakura tree with a bag with her.

"What's with the bag?" Natsume asked her as she sat down on the grass beside the trunk of the tree with him.

She began to open the bag to reveal food, "Well, I noticed during lunch today, you just stared into space and didn't eat anything so I brought us some cake!" She exclaimed.

She took out a picnic sheet so they could sit on it and placed it on the grass beside the tree. She gestured Natsume to sit and he had no sign of excitement at all. He just looked really bored.

Mikan cut two pieces of the cake and gave one to Natsume. At first he stared at the brown little thing, chocolate cake, but then he took one bite and kept going. Mikan did the same but started gobbling the cake up in excitement.

"Well for one thing, you've always been like a monster when it came to sweet delights," Natsume told her as he smirked. Mikan pouted a bit with a bunch of cake pieces on mouth.

Her mouth was a mess even more, and she was done with her piece of cake, "Even though, I guess it's just because it is very yummy in my tummy," she told him with a big smile as she rubbed her 'tummy' playfully.

They just sat there for a while just enjoying the breeze on their faces and just enjoyed each other's comfortable company. "Tell me something I used to do with you please?" Mikan asked Natsume curiously.

Natsume stared at her boredly and thought of one, he smirked, "Well, everytime you'd have a nightmare, you'd somehow make it to my bed and just sleep there hugging me like a big fluffy pillow." Mikan blushed as Natsume's smirk grew even wider. **(OMG Natsume said 'fluffy' XD)**

"R-Really h-huh," she looked at her shoes, "U-uhm t-tell me some-something e-else," she tried to laugh a little but was still blushing like crazy. Natsume was amused to see this.

"You'd usually be really annoying," she stuck her tongue out at him, "you'd also be very nosy and you never mind your own business," she rolled her eyes playfully, "and you can play the guitar, piano, and violin." Mikan perked up.

"What! Are you serious! That is so neat!" She started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, you'd usually play at family gatherings and sing for everyone, no big deal so stop bouncing!" Natsume said in irritation. Mikan didn't stop, "But you know what I'll never forget?" Mikan stopped a little and waited, "when you pushed me into a well." Natsume looked the other way trying to hide the fact that he was about to explode in amusement.

"WHAT! I DID! I'M SO SORRY!" She pleaded in front of him on her knees, as Natsume started to smirk a little. "I AM SO SORRY NATSUME!"

"Okay okay, I was just playing around, you never went that far." He smiled at her. Yes, smiled at her. Mikan started blushing without even knowing why. She just felt like, after seeing him smile at her, blushing was like a habit. She looked the other way and just began to clean up the picnic stuff slowly putting things back into the bag. She was trying to cover her huge strawberry colored face with her bangs. Natsume noticed that she got too quiet, "Okay, I'm sorry for lying to you just quit with the quiet, it's not you at all." He took out a manga from his pocket and began to read. Mikan smiled as she knew that that wasn't the reason for her being so quiet.

Everyone was on the bus spreading excitement and joy to everyone. Except Natsume who was thinking all he can to find a way to get Mikan's memory about him. Of course, he couldn't think of anything that doesn't involve opening her brain or dislocating some body part of hers. He sighed.

Mikan noticed Natsume feeling really down in the dumps even for him. She was very worried about him. She was also thinking about a way to make him feel better. She thought of many things like presents and such but always got distracted.

When the reached the beach, the teachers checked them into the resorts and gave them each their own rooms. Everyone was supposed to sleep with their partners. Of course Mikan and Natsume didn't have a problem with sharing a room since they practically did at the house, which of course Natsume reminded Mikan when she was going crazy about being alone in the same room with the different sex.

The room was very nice. Two queen beds on each side, a small sofa that could fit about three people, a television set, and a pretty big bathroom: toilet, nice shower, and two set of sinks beside each other.

The very next day, their plan was to go sight seeing for a bit. They all rode the train and was separated into groups of two. Everyone in class were to pull a name of a person in a jar and that would be their group. A few people chose first: Sumire and Koko (Koko not minding it but Sumire sulking that she didn't get Natsume), Hotaru and Ruka (Hotaru was glad that she could take embarrassing pictures of him and Ruka happy being her partner for _another _reason), Anna and Nonoko (Perfect!), Mikki and Kyon **[A/n. These are my own characters. LoL, my anime name is Mikki so I'm somewhere in this story (:]**, Seira and Kohaku, Akira and Lynx, and of course, Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan pulled out Natsume's name, "Look Natsume! I got you! Isn't this great!" Natsume replied with a single "hn."

After miles, okay maybe not miles, of sight seeing, they got back to the resort for dinnertime. Everyone lost track of time so they sort of missed lunch but they got back on the train for their dinner. Natsume bought Mikan a bracelet and howalons. The bracelet had the letter 'M' on it and Mikan bought Natsume one with a letter 'N'. But Mikan said that they should switch so that maybe it will make her remember him somehow. When Natsume got the 'M' and Mikan got the 'N', he turned to hide the fact that his face was the color of strawberries.

After a while, it was finally the last day and everyone got to go to the beach. They danced around in the water and even splashed each other. Natsume, Ruka, and some other boys went surfing and Hotaru was using her new submarine and said to anyone that if they'd like to ride, it'd be 50,000 rabbits. Surprisingly, about fifteen people that couldn't swim actually paid to see what was under water.

Mikan saw something a bit far away from where they were in the water and swam over to it. It was a small island filled with flowers but she saw something shiny that got her attention. There was a small, shiny little rock the same color as Natsume's eyes, crimson red. She swam far just to get it.

Everyone was looking for Mikan. "MIKAN!" Natsume was screaming as he ran around the beach looking for her. Hotaru was in her submarine checking if she drowned somewhere. After a while, everyone gave up, but Natsume kept looking and Hotaru did too. She was looking through the air now. Natsume went into the water and looked for her in the dark with only a flashlight that Hotaru let him borrow because it was very bright and lasted for a while.

Natsume swam and swam until he could barely see the island. He noticed something in the middle of the ocean and swam over. It was a little island and noticed someone on it, Mikan. He swam to her as fast as he could. He shook and shook her screaming her name but she wouldn't wake up. His tears were sort of coming out as he remembered the time at the hospital. He couldn't take seeing her motionless just laying on the floor like how she did then.

He took her hand, the letters on their bracelets touched together perfectly as he kissed her. He kissed her, no respond, kissed her again, still no respond.

His tear dropped on her face and he kissed her again. Her eyes fluttered open as she noticed what was happening. She couldn't help it anymore, she kissed him back. He felt her lips on his and felt more relieved then ever that she was all right. But, what got his attention more, was the way their lips moved together gently rubbing against each other. He's waited for that moment for a long time. They continued until they were out of breath.

They separated from each other as the moons reflection glistened into the ocean water, "Natsume." She said looking into his thankful eyes.

"I'm glad your safe." He hugged her.

"I-I," he still embraced her to keep her from the cold breeze of the night, "I, I, I remember," he was wide-eyed, "I remember you!" She hugged him back and cried tears of joy. She was so happy she remembered him. His hug tightened and he kissed her again.

They kissed under the moonlight until they saw a flash from above, "Hey lovebirds, thanks for this picture of you guys making out, I bet this'll make a ton of money." Hotaru smirked as she looked at the two from her flying machine.

"Hotaru give that back! That was a private moment!" Mikan screamed still hugging Natsume. Natsume sighed.

Mikan tried to reach her but failed. Natsume was just smiling at her effort. She looked at him, he looked at her, Hotaru made instant copies of the picture. Mikan kissed him really fast so that Hotaru wouldn't notice-and for the first time, she didn't- he confessed, she confessed, and they lived Happily Ever After.

Natsume held Mikan in his arms and whispered softly to her ear, "The hardest thing ever to loose, even harder than loosing that person, is having them lose every single bit and piece of memory they had about you." Mikan smiled, and held onto him closer.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

_Such_ A Loverly Smile. c:


End file.
